MEMS switches have utility in a wide variety of applications, including instrumentation equipment, optical applications, wireless communications, and telephony. There are various MEMS switches known in the prior art, but they usually have only a closing actuator but not an opening actuator, so they can become stuck when the closing signal is terminated. Another problem is that the RF signal being switched provides an electrostatic force which sometimes causes the switch to close even when no control signal is applied. Still another problem is that electrostatic pull-in is typically used, which is unstable. A further problem is a switch remaining closed after the control signal has been terminated, due to surface effects on the switch contact surfaces.